


Distraction

by RealityISFiction



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Blindfolds, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Jealous Din Djarin, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, Mos Pelgo (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, Protective Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityISFiction/pseuds/RealityISFiction
Summary: Mando gets a babysitter and its getting hard for him to stop thinking about her in ways he shouldn't. Cobb may push Mando past just thoughts.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I know fuck all about starwars except for the Mandalorian, so please don't bust my balls about getting starwars stuff wrong.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“Dank farrik” Mando muttered as he looked toward the child and the girl that had been looking after him for the past several weeks.

Greef Karga and Dune had talked him in to taking on someone to look after the child on his more dangerous hunts. As much as he protested it was safer and let him focus on the quarry’s without worrying about the kids safety every second.

When the meddling pair said they knew someone that could be trusted to watch the kid he didn’t expect the woman ‘more like girl’ Din thought. She was far too young, far too pretty and far too distracting. 

The first couple day with her on the ship were different because he was constantly making sure she wasn’t going to take or hurt the child. Regardless of the promises from his friends he had watched her like a hawk for any sign of ill intent, he could find none and the kid, well the kid, krif, the kid loved her and the attention she paid him.

Once he stopped watching for betrayal that’s when it started, the distraction he didn’t need. The first week he didn’t care what she looked like but now seeing her laughing and running around with the kid in a flowy dress she had put on to combat the heat on Tatooine.

He took in the curves of her small body in the dress it hugged her upper body, her breasts bounced as she ran after the child and he clenched his hands. 

Din knew it was wrong looking at the younger woman, Krif, he was probably old enough to be her father but he couldn't stop himself. It was not the first time he thought of her body at least he wasn't stroking his cock to her this time. That was also wrong, so kriffing wrong to lock himself in the cockpit and fuck his hand to thoughts of her but it didn't stop him from doing in several times in the last four weeks.

“We need get going!” He called out the them gruffly, more harshly then he intended.

The girl jumped slightly at his tone but bent down and scooped up the child. “Come on, Bean.” She said with a smile as she waked toward him.

“Wait, we?” She said realizing his words.

Mando turned his visor toward her and nodded. “The town is safe, well as safe as Tatooine can get.” 

The wide smile she gave him had him regretting saying he would bring her and the kid but it was done now.

The Crest was parked not far from Mos Pelgo Cobb needed help with something and was willing to pay, the town would be fine for the child and the girl.

“Lets go.” With those last words he turned and began the small trek into Mos Pelgo.

He heard her rather then saw her trying to catch up to his long strides and with a sigh he slowed his pace.

“Mando, thank you.” She almost whispered but he caught hit.

Turning toward her, he tilted his visor in question.

“I haven’t been in a town or city since Navarro, its nice.” She told him looking up at him with her eyes sparkling.

He simply nodded as the town came in to view and he was thankful for that. As they entered the town Mando felt the eyes on him but it wasn’t the usual fearful stares it was more like they didn’t actually mind having him back, but he did save them so it made sense. 

“Mando!” Cobb's voice boomed in the street as he slipped out of the cantina.

“Cobb.” He greeted as they came to a stop in front of the man.

Cobb’s eyes went from him to the kid and lastly the girl and he whistled lowly. “Well, well Mando, you surprise me, didn’t even think Mando’s could fuck.”

“What…no…we.” The girls face was bright red as she stumbled over her words.

“Cobb,” He hissed out and set a hand on his blaster. “She’s not some whore, she’s taking care of the kid nothing more. Now apologize.” If it was someone besides Cobb he may have just shot them for the insult.

Cobb quickly put his hands up in a gesture of peace and looked back to the girl, her face still red. “Sorry darling, I meant no offense just let my mouth get away from me.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment before looking up to the man and giving him a small smile. “It’s forgiven.” 

“I’m Vanth Cobb, Marshal of Mos Pelgo, please to have you.” Cobb introduced himself.

Din did not like the way the man was looking at the girl as she introduced herself and Cobb grinned brightly at her and leaned slightly closer to her.

“Why did you call me?” He asked moving toward the cantina, his hand moving to the girls back guiding her with him and away from Cobb.


End file.
